


Breaking Resistance

by GideonFluff



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has struggled with his internalized fear of being seen as an 'invert'. A homosexual. A while after the case with Miss von Hoffmanstahl he realizes both that he cannot hide his feelings forever and that he is in lust.</p>
<p>A situation that needs to be cleared if he was to stay at Baker Street with his genius, elusive flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Resistance

It was rare that Holmes indulged in really long baths. Not quick ones meant simply to clean himself, but more akin to the enjoyable experience of the Turkish baths he visited so rarely these days, with Watson having been so aloof and distant ever since the case of Fräulein von Hoffmanstahl. The rumors had stopped as he had predicted, neither Holmes nor Watson were engaged in the High Society enough for anyone to gain advantage to continue circulating those rumors of their relationship being more than a friendship between two men.

Often Holmes allowed himself to imagine how wonderful it could be to truly live the life of an invert with Watson. It would be dangerous and they would have to hide, sadly, but it would also give so much excitement and ease for his boredom-struck mind between cases.

Alas it was never to be, as his dear Watson both loved the women so and feared the shame, hurt and humiliation that came with being discovered and prosecuted. It was understandable but at the same time, it caused a dull ache in his heart that even since his return from the Reichenbach Falls, there had been no change in their relationship. The fear of society..

The same society that again and again showed it's ugly side when Holmes was called in to solve a mystery. With a loud sigh, he reached for the expensive oil that was resting on the small table next to the bathtub and treated his hair with it before leaning back as far as the tiny space inside allowed and letting his oily hand trail down his chest until it rested above his manhood. It was rare he indulged himself in carnal pleasures such as masturbation, but as a man of experimentation, he had noted that sleep came much easier when he embarked upon self-pleasure beforehand.

A voice broke him out of his actions and starting daydream.

"Holmes? Would you mind terribly if I joined you in the room to have a word?"

Interesting. Normally Watson never approach him in such an intimate situation. Either he was trying to gauge his own reaction or Holmes'. "Come in my dear fellow. I am covered as much as possible in this state." His hands were drawn us to the sides of the tub now.

The door creaked open slowly, his friends' mustache came into view as he slowly moved into the detective's room, closing the door behind him and turning the lock. Surely he was afraid that Mrs. Hudson might have the wrong idea when she saw him in here with Holmes in the bath.

"What is it you would like to discuss? Though, before we begin, would you be so kind as to give me the towel I set aside. Thank you." It both amused and angered Holmes how uncomfortable Watson was around his naked form. They had seen each other undressed before either due to needing to treat injuries or in particular situations during cases. What was so different now? The other had been much more shy about touching him lately and had been acting decidedly odd. Which was something the sleuth rarely decided as he usually could explain almost any behavior.

"Well, Holmes there has been something on my mind lately. The German Spy.. Did you.. Did you love her? Was she truly somebody you adored?" Watson was grinding his teeth slightly and was displaying the highest states of anxiety. Most curious.

With a placid smile, the bathing detective moved to carefully scrub his shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment."No. I adored her, much like a brother may adore a sister. She was one of a kind and I felt connected to her mentally. But she did not arouse my romantic nor sexual interest if that is what you are worrying about."

There was clear relief on Watson's face, his whole body language changed from tense to somewhat more relaxed. "I see. May I ask you a personal question, my old friend?"

One dark eyebrow raised in amusement before Holmes answered. "Naturally, Watson. Though I must admit I think I know what you are going to ask me." Using some special flower soap, he carefully washed his chest and leaned up a bit, which caused the doctor to redden significantly, even though his dignity was still spared by the high edge of the tub.

"O-Oh really. What am I going to ask then?"

Holmes did his best to move dignified as he turned around in the small tub to be able to scrub his long legs, forcing Watson to move over to the other side of the room to keep eye contact. "You wish to implore how I feel about maybe engaging upon those rumors you fear so, but slowly and delicately of course. Although I am slightly surprised. Your temper tantrum after the very short case of the Prima Ballerina made is rather clear you would not consider such an arrangement."

Watson nodded shortly before twirling the left end of his mustache as he talked. "It is not the sentimental aspect I fear, my dear Holmes. Our friendship has always been very domestic with the two of us sharing our living space and working together on your cases whenever you require me. It is the physical bond that eludes me. Not that you are not most handsome, but I find myself at odds with desiring another man."

Instead of answering his friend, Sherlock Holmes simply stood up in the tub, the water and oil slowly dripping down his lithe frame as he smiled at one very much stunned Dr. Watson. "I understand your meaning. But if you wish to engage and face this apprehension, then you must endure the uncomfortable feelings until they make way for what should be natural. After all you are lusting upon another grown human being, not an animal, child or other obscure paraphilia."

While John Watson was still busy staring and too shocked to react besides opening and closing his mouth occasionally, Holmes stepped out of the tub and started casually drying himself off with no particular hurry, even turning to face the other man and throwing him an amused look. The detective had never been bashful about his own body and moving over to his bed in his usual long stride before reclining on his side.

"Since you are currently not in a state to be engaging in any activity, I suggest you watch and absorb." That was all the warning the awestruck doctor got before Holmes grasped his cock and languidly stroked himself, noting the reactions of his adored fellow through half-lidded eyes.

"My word! I-" That was all Watson managed before freezing again and turning a lovely shade of scarlet, his own drawers getting uncomfortably tight as he watched the man he loved pleasure himself so shamelessly. One of his hands moved to adjust himself under his clothes but he soon felt that was too much and ended up biting his lip and returning to motionlessness.

Holmes moved in usual grace, turning himself onto his stomach and spreading his legs slightly, before rubbing one oil-slicked finger against his cleft, allowing himself a moan at the exquisite sensation this provided. Being rather distracted with how heavenly this very intimate stimulation felt, the detective was rather confused for a moment when Watson had disappeared from his spot on the other side of the bedroom and the weight of another body had been added to his bed by how the mattress sunk in behind him.

Before he got to analyze the fact that lust could indeed override fear and shame, his beloved doctor had grasped his his rump and was gently but also firmly kneading the muscles and alternating between very much exposing his tight orifice and rubbing his buttocks together in a most pleasant way. With a low whine, Holmes let his face fall down onto the pillow on one side, so he could still glance back heatedly and make note of what he saw.

The strong stocky hands on his backside were still deliciously torturing him so, when suddenly one of them stopped their motion and a thick finger was carefully pressing against his soft opening much like his own had before.

"Holmes.. Please let me." Ah, Watson. Always the gentleman. Even when he was slightly scared and still somewhat confused. With a heartfelt nod the detective gave his permission and spread his legs a bit more to give the physician more room. When nothing happened Holmes was about to complain when he noticed that his dearest was undressing quickly before climbing back onto the small bed behind him. The finger moved back into it's position and after some careful teasing, which earned the doctor some impatient mutterings from the famous sleuth, the digit finally moved into him, causing a most delightful friction.

Watson was most enthralled with the sight of his finger sliding into his friends, no, lovers bottom so easily. It did put him at ease that Holmes was so very relaxed under his yet rather inexperienced administrations. His own arousal was more than ready to penetrate, but he did not wish to cause harm to the detective and occasionally looked up for permission to continue, deciding that his beloved knew his own body better than anyone.

"Please, John. I need you inside me." The usually so collected and smooth voice of the sprawled out detective laying upon the bed was rather strained with the effort of not moving back against Watson lest he surprised or even scared the man and also trying not to make too much noise as they were not alone in the house.

Very carefully the doctor moved to kneel behind Sherlock, noting it still felt weird to mentally address his dearest by his Christian name, and found himself at a bit of a loss on how to actually sink into the soft relaxed opening that he had so patiently prepared as there was a height difference with the other laying flat on his stomach. With a grunt, Holmes moved his pillow under his hips as to raise his bottom a bit when he noted that the activity behind him had faltered.

That was enough aid and finally, with his heart seemingly beating all the way up in his throat, Watson pushed his manhood inside the other man, his eyes opening wide at how incredibly tight he felt despite the preparation. This was much unlike anything he had experienced before and it took great restraint not to pounce on the man who so much trusted him with his life and now his dignity as well.

They were perfectly still for a few moments until Holmes whined and called out Watson's name in the agony of being so very aroused with no release. Having mercy on the man, and himself, the doctor drew back until he was barely still breaching Holmes with the tip of his arousal before thrusting back in.

Muffling his moans in the bed sheets, the detective felt himself incapable of rational thought as the man he had been pining after for so many years was making love to him in such fervor, pushing his arms against the headboard with his thrusts as the motions became more and more erratic.

Soon it was becoming apparent that neither of them would last much longer. Which prompted Holmes to plead Watson to stop until he could turn over to face him, wishing to see the other's eyes as they reached their peak together. It was like a dream to see so much lust and passion as their lovemaking continued on, the good doctor moving to spread those slender legs even further, causing his manhood to rub against that most delicate spot inside the other man.

With a wail that they would later have to explain to the neighbors as Holmes injuring himself, the detective spent all over his stomach and chest, feeling his muscles twitch around the hard appendage that was still moving inside him before Watson climaxed as well, resting himself next to his beloved after drawing out carefully. Their ragged breathing could be heard throughout the flat as they recovered from their coupling.

"That was extraordinary. Quite amazing.." Too tired to even move, Watson curled in next to his lover and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, caressing the skin there with his fingertips.

After stretching with a yawn, and yelping slightly at the slight burn in his backside, Holmes remarked. "Did you expect anything less from engaging in illegal acts of buggery with me?"

They fell asleep together, smiling as well as huddling together for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully get to more actual relationship/character development in further installments of this series. But I had to get rid of that sexual tension I felt while watching the movie because I could have cut it with a butter knife and it was turning me insane.


End file.
